unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
The story of a maiden
|details =This request is from a troubadour. He apparently is working on a song based on the Incan empire area. He would like to find out if there are any interesting stories. It would be even better if any related artifacts could be found as well. Ah, why not start out by gathering information at the bar? |fameAdv = |fameTrd = |fameBtl = |step1 = /King of the Inca empire/Rio de Janeiro/Seafarer/ That'll make great material for a poem... You know, the other day I was in Lima, and I heard something really strange. Apparently, the Inca emperors have always had several wives. For us Europeans, that's really a surprise... Hm? What's wrong, Giselle? |step2 =/Giselle's theory of love/Rio de Janeiro/Giselle/ The kings used to mary several different women? I'd want my husband to only love me, personally... Just kidding! I'm sure those women were ordered to do that. Maybe they had to marry the king even though they really loved someone else... |step3 =/Customs of the Inca empire/Rio de Janeiro/Tavern Keeper/ Whoa, calm down, Giselle. don't let yourself get too caught up. Honestly this girl sometimes... it's true that they do have that custom in the Inca Empire. Even now the shrine is assembling lots of different women. I'm sure you could get more information if you went to that area. Why not visit the Lima bar? |step4 =/Maiden of the Sun/Lima/Tavern Keeper/ The women being assembled at the shrine? Oh yes, the sun shrine maidens. Not all of those maidens end up becoming the king's wives. Some make the liquor used in the ceremony, some make the king's clothes... some them even take care of other maidens. Of course, none of them are really free to do as they please... |step5 =/Role of the priestess/Lima/Tavern Keeper/ Why aren't they free? Well, because they were chosen as sun shrine maidens. It's their job to dedicate their whole lives to the sun; their king. Even if they're in love with someone else, they can never act on it. ...A long time ago, there was one maiden who broke those rules and escaped from the shrine. |step6 =/Concerning the priestess who fled/Lima/Tavern Keeper/ ...I only know the rumours, okay? A long time ago, a young man fell in love with a shrine maiden. She was a great cook, and very beautiful, but once she was chosen as shrine maiden she was assigned to the kitchen because of he cooking skills. However, even though she was not one of the king's wives, her love for the young man was still forbidden. |step7 =/Location of the priestess/Lima/Tavern Keeper/ When she ran away from the shrine, it's said that she only took one thing with her. Since cooking was her best skill, it may have been something to do with that. Anyway, no one knows what happened to her next. All we know is that the village she came from was destroyed as her punishment. |step8 =/Barkeeper's prediction/Lima/Tavern Keeper/ Everything north of this city was subjugated by the Inca Empire, so if you were going to escape that you'd have to run south. Hmm... Maybe a Copiapo official would know more... |step9 =/Footsteps cut short/Copiapo/City Official/ The girl who escaped the Inca Empire? Oh yes... You mean the sun Shrine maiden. It's true; she was a beautiful girl. We sheltered her here for a while, but then she said she was going to continue going south and left. She also said she'd lost whatever it was she brought with her while on her way here. It may still be out in the city outskirts. |stepfinal = Unknown location/Northwest Copiapo/Near the shack/ I was able to find out about the almost fairy tale-like story of the shrine maiden through a string of investigations. I doubt I'll be able to talk to her directly, but I may be able to find the item that she took with her when she escaped. I'll head out to the outskirts and look around the shack. |discoXP =530 |cardXP =240 |reportXP = |reportfame = |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |item2 = / |item3 = / |item4 = / |notes =From the Treasure Legends theme. |preQ1 = |preQ2 = |preQ3 = |subQ1 =quest/Clothing made by a maiden/Search/3/Archaeology/5/Unlock/3/Short poncho |subQ2 = |subQ3 = |chainQ1 = |chainQ2 = |chainQ3 = |landarea = Northwest Copiapo |seaarea = }}